Desert Oasis
Complete this maze to get the Witch gumball. Also, fragments for Avalon Fortress are given in this maze. Hidden Gumball To get the Lamp Gumball *Wish at the Desert Altar using Golden Lamp Oil and select "Upgrade Aladdin's Lamp!" when it appears. You need to get the upgrade that reduces the Oil Cost by 1. If you get the MP Cost -1 upgrade instead, repeat this wish. *Get 3 Holy Lamp Oil from boss treasure chest on F60+. (Once per run) **If the boss did not drop it, use the S/L 30 method. **Getting four treasure in F60/70/80 may increase your luck in getting the Holy Lamp Oil. *Wish at the Desert Altar using Holy Lamp Oil and select "Join me in combat" to obtain the Lamp Gumball *To get 20 Lamp fragments in subsequent runs, do the same thing, but when wishing, select "I want your fragments!". Stages Genie! The Relic of All Gods!: Floors 30 (Difficulty 28) - 2 Vigor A Smell of Murder Lies in the Depths of the Oasis: Floors 35 (Difficulty 30) - 2 Vigor Kingdom of Assassins: Floors 35 (Difficulty 30) - 2 Vigor Kill! Evil Wizard!: Floors 40 (Difficulty 31) - 2 Vigor Endless Mode - 3 Vigor Enemies Usual Enemies To see more title or gumball-specific monster information, look at Desert Oasis/Specific. Boss (Mammoth) Skills: * Brutal Impact: Launch an attack every 3 rounds to cause 400% damage to enemies * Demonized Armor: Physical Resistance +X%, Spell Resistance +Y% Maze Occurrences Desert Altar Sacrifice 4 (or 3 after Aladdin's lamp has been upgraded) of Inferior Lamp Oil, Golden Lamp Oil or Holy Lamp Oil to get a wish. Pyramid Fight 4 Mummies to gain access to Pharaoh's Storage Chest *Pharaoh's Storage Chest - some combination of Inferior Lamp Oil, Golden Lamp Oil, Scorpion Powder, Persian Powder, Leather Water Bag, Burned Parchment Desert Trade Caravan Trade EP for items *Inferior Lamp Oil x3 - 100 EP *Golden Lamp Oil - 100 EP *Flag of Sudan - 100 EP *Leather Water Bag - 50 EP *Scorpion Powder - 50 EP *Persian Powder - 30 EP *Formula for Aladdin's Lamp Oil - 100 EP *Formula for Sudan's Potion - 100 EP *Formula for Mummy's Potion - 100 EP *Formula for Pharaoh's Mixture - 100 EP Sphinx *See Sphinx's Riddles *Get the riddle correct for a stat increase, or Golden Lamp Oil Mysterious Cave Encountered once per run. Answer question with: * Open Sesame!: Random items (holy cup, lamp oil, maze supplies) * Open Wheat!, Open Barley!, or Open Soybean!: 2x Bandit appear ** Bandits will appear up to 10x. Woman in the Cloak You will meet a Woman who asks to be escorted for 5 floors. Upon saying yes, she will appear as an ally with 300 HP and 0 Attack. Skill: *'Lost Vigor': Decrease HP by 10 every 3 rounds After 5 floors, the woman will disappear and you will find a carriage. The carriage owner will thank you for escorting the girl and give you 3 Golden Lamp Oil and the potion formula for Fruit Can the first time you do this. On subsequent runs, you will get 3 Golden Lamp Oil and the Fruit Can potion. Do not use Magic Carpet/Portal of Earth/etc. Stoneware Calabash Pick up the Stoneware Calabash, which can be used to summon a Desert Raccoon Dog ally that lasts for 3 floors. Corpses Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and use them outside: *Rainbow Shell (boss loot) *Fragments for Cape of Imperial Commander, Belt of Time Lord, Ring of Great Enchanter *Elf's Dust (floor loot) *Crystal Egg (boss loot) *Fantasy Fruit (boss loot) *Golden Pot (probably limited) and Gumball Pot with God of Thieves. *Gumball Pot as boss loot *Limited gems or coins from the genie (but this implies to renounce to Lamp fragments for the run) * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow or with Demon's exclusive skill, see here. Gumball specific info *Adventurer can encounter villagers that give the following loot: **Hourglass of Time (once) **Pharaoh's Mask (once) **3x Flag of Sudan (once) *Gang Cadre special blackmail results gives 3x Golden Lamp Oil *Pirate can obtain a chest with 1x Flag of Sudan, 3x Golden Lamp Oil and 8 Inferior Lamp Oil Tips * You get Aladdin's Lamp on 1F so don't take treasure artifact into the maze, the lamp will recover MP each floor, increase other stats + maze specific stats * You get Sinbad's Gloves, Tin Ring, and Ruby Turban from the desert altar, so don't take hand, ring & head treasure artifacts into the maze * Shadow Assassin will be immune to Rigid once equipped with Assassin's Cloak (cloak equipment) * Only one of The Book of Amun-Ra and The Book of the Dead will drop in a single run. Use S/L 30 if the wrong one drops. * Evil Lamp Spirit and Desert Spirit are considered living creatures and can give a soul (Broken Demon's Soul.) Quests / DP External links *Video Walkthrough *Speedrun (Canas) Category:Mazes